Junior Year
by princypoo410
Summary: Cristy caldwell just moved to L.A. This is her Junior year & she is determined to get the hottest guy she has ever seen to go out with her. The only thing is that he has a girlfriend.Will she get her way?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Cristy, & I've just moved here to L.A. from Decatur, Illinois. I'm about to start my first day at Greensville High & it's my Junior year. Everyone in my family keeps asking if I'm nervous about my first day at a new school, which I don't get because all I have to do is be myself. If they don't like myself, well then they'll just have to deal with, because me is me & that is never going to change. But any ways I've got a plan, I'm going to make a few close friends first & then I'm going to meet the hottest guy in school & we're going to fall in love with each other, but start out as friends first.

It's the first day of school, & I woke up at 5:00 so I could take my shower, straighten out my hair, & put on my make-up, just like every other day, except for that whole 5:00 A.M. thing, I mean in the summer I sleep in. I decided to wear my dark low rise jeans & it was faded in the middle, & a light purple shirt that fell off my shoulders with a baby blue tank top under neath it. As soon as I was done getting ready to go my mom drove me to school. As we stopped by the sidewalk I was ready to show everybody who Cristy Caldwell was made of.

"Are you goin to be OK honey?" my mom asked as I stepped out of the car.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm not a little kid anymore ya know," I said reassuringly & shut the car door behind me. Now I was ready!

I walked into the front door more confident than I have ever been. I felt as if everyone was focusing on me, which isn't a bad thing at all. As I walk to my locker, 2042, I happen to see the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my entire life. He had thick curly brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, & the most precious smile you have ever fact I was so focused on him that I ran into a girl carrying like a gizzilion books. Any ways when I knocked into her books & papers flew everywhere, I mean how embarrassing. Everyone was gathered around looking, so I took it as an opportunity you know to introduce myself to everyone.

"Hey I'm sorry..." I stated as I squatted to help pick up the girl's books.

"Amanda" she said frantically as she picked up her stuff.

"Yeah this is all my fault I wasn't paying attention, you see I had my eye on something, else," I told her with a smile on my face thinking back to that thing that did have my attention.

"Hi everybody, I hope you enjoyed the show," I said sarcastically as I rose to my feet, "As you all might know I'm the new girl, Cristy Caldwell, & I thought I might make a crashing entrance to your school. As you can tell, I did,& I thank You," I then took a bow & walked off with the hugest smile on my face, waving as I went by everybody & when I saw that hot guy I gave a seductive smile, & kept strutting my stuff all the way to my locker.

As soon as I got to my locker I put all of my stuff in & put a couple sprays of a perfume called 'Passion' on & walked proudly right pass HIM. I was pretty dang hot if I do say so myself, with my luscious blond hair slightly blowing off my shoulders, my blue eyes sparkling, & my teeth were pearly white. I saw him look as I passed by, but I just kept on walking. By the end of the year I will have him.

As the day proceeded I found out that guy is in every single one of my classes with me! Oh, & by the way his name is Eric, isn't that so cute. I mean I was so exstactic, that was until I found I had competion. Yeah, I found out that he has a really preppy, air head, huge ego girl who thinks she owns the whole school. What she doesn't know is that by the end of this year I will have her most prized possession, Eric.

At the end of the day, as I was walking to my locker, I was looking at this couple making out by some of the lockers, I mean it was disgusting. Any ways at that split second I was looking at them I bumped into somebody., I let out a small shriek, & that's when I was relized who that somebody was. Eric!

"Oh, sorry about that it's all my faul..." Eric started to say, but then I interrupted.

"Naw. It was my fault, your not the first person I 've ran into today."

"Yeah, I saw that this morning," he let out a little giggle.

"Yeah, like my dad says 'I'm very uncoordinated, unless I'm dancing'," & I let out a little giggle too.

"Oh, ya dance, that's cool."

"For 15 years."

"Eric we've really gotta go," said his girlfriend who gave me an evil stare.

"Well she you around.."

"Cristy."

"Cristy," he said with a smile & then they we parted our ways.

I couldn't believe it my plan is working. I got him to smile at me. Alright, so tomorrow I will be a major flirt. then once he asks me out I will play hard to get. Yeah, this could all work out.

So when I finally get out of school my mom is waiting in the car with alot of questions as that is expected because I mean she is a mom, & they are always all up & in your business.

"Hi honey, how was your first day?"

"It was fine."

"Did you have fun in all of your classes."

"What can I say, I mean it's just like any other school...you learn about a bunch of stuff you don't care about."

"You should care, you have a future that depends on you learning that stuff," I just rolled my eyes, I didn't feel like getting in an argument with her.

The whole ride home I couldn't stop thinking about him. I can't wait until tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrive at school the next day I am pumped. I have to find Eric, or even better let him find me. As I walked to first period someone called out my name. I turned around & who do I see? Eric!

"Hey, sorry what's your name again."

"Eric." tring to act cool but not succeeding.

"Eric," I said smiling.

"Yeah, so I just wanted to introduce myself & say welcome to Greensville."

"Thanks."

"So we've got every class together," he said like he just figured that out, but you could tell he already knew.

"Yeah I think we do," I reassured him. Awkward silence.

"So...are we just going to stand here, because if we do we're going to be late to class."

"Oh, yeah. Let's go," we talked the whole way to class.

So during first period, math, I kept seeing Eric look over at me from the corner of my eye. Which is like completely awesome. Now that the mouse smells the cheese you just have to get it to come to the trap.

Finally lunch came & guess who suddenly sat infront of me, that's right, you guessed it. I was like so flippin happy.

"Hey!"

"Heyy!" I responded back.

"So..." he hesitated.

"Yeah?" I was dying to see what he was going to say.

"uh...whatcha get on that chemistry pop quiz?"

"72" I said even though I got a 92...I mean it's not that big of a difference. I just wanted to see want he would see.

"Really, I got a 90."

"Well that's good, my mom would kill me if I told her what I got."

"Ah, yeah," he started, "what if I helped you out some?"

"Sure, I guess that would be fine," I was most definatly fine with that.

But besides Eric, today I've also made a new friend. Jenifer who's realllly into soccer. We've got like 3 classes together. Also she very hyper, which is alsome because I can get really hyper too. Plus I found out she lives 6 houses down from me! Now is that alsome or what?


End file.
